


Lazy Seat

by dribblenspit



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Face Sitting, or Face Riding, whatever the young-uns call it these days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dribblenspit/pseuds/dribblenspit
Summary: chairs are overrated





	Lazy Seat

**Author's Note:**

> i'm ashamed its a little short but at 4'9" i like to think great things come in little packages  
> yeah okay so an anonymous commenter wanted facesitting so i have delivered. Hopefully its what you wanted. If not just tell me i’ll just plop whatevers missing in a second chapter.

Missions are not usually too exhausting, if at all, but Amethyst isn’t usually the legs, arms, and hands of the team. Not a normal thing to happen and it isn’t really their fault; the corrupted gems they just poofed just happened to have weak spot for whips. No biggie. 

Well, actually, yes biggie because Amethyst is tired. 

“I don’t wanna get uuuup.” she whines. 

Pearl has been prodding Amethyst in her side, trying to get Amethyst to sit up from the worn down mattress in her room that she has been napping on. When Amethyst whines again, Pearl sits back with a an annoyed “hmph” and crosses her arms. 

Dealing with an annoyed Pearl isn’t on her agenda today, and unfortunately for Pearl, neither is dealing with the fact that Pearl is stark naked and horny. Something about Amethyst taking control of a battle turns Pearl on, or something. Amethyst doesn’t know what goes through Pearl’s big gay head.

Too horny to bother staying annoyed for much longer than a few minutes, Pearl tries again, “Amethyst please, I let you nap like you wanted.” 

“Guh yeah, for ten minutes.” she snorts.

Her own obvious desperation makes Pearl flush, but she has her eyes on the prize and doesn’t seem to be backing down. “Gems don’t even need sleep!”

Previously on her back facing Pearl, Amethyst rolls on her side and groans, “Not this again.”

At this, Pearl catches herself for once, stopping right there before they get into one of their infamous arguments. Both are silent for some time, almost long enough for Amethyst to fall asleep again. But before she does Pearl sighs and lays down beside Amethyst, immediately spooning her. 

“Sorry.” Its muffled into Amethyst’s hair but she can hear the sincerity in Pearl’s tone. 

“Its alright.”

It feels nice being spooned by Pearl. There is something so unbelievably good about someone else’s warm when falling asleep. Good: the feeling of Pearl’s strong arms wrapped around her and long legs tangled up with her short ones. 

It feels so nice that any annoyance left with Pearl is completely melted, and she teasingly wiggles her behind against Pearl. She must feel equally relaxed and playful, because she lets out a breathy laugh near Amethyst’s ear and gives her butt a light-hearted swat.

Oooh, Amethyst quite likes that.

“Hey Pearl, I have an idea.”

Pearl only gives a lazy “hm?” as an answer. 

“Sit on my face.”

That makes Pearl jolt up real fast, face all flushed again. “What? Its okay if you’re tired I shouldn’t have annoyed you don’t have to just because I wanted t-”

Amethyst hushes Pearl and grins at her, “Yes I know, But I want to. Do you, I mean. And I don’t hafta get up. So c’mon your seat is ready.”

Things are moving fast but Amethyst knows Pearl enough to know that she certainly doesn’t mind right now. 

Laying back down, Amethyst feels Pearl shuffle beside her till she’s next to Amethyst’s head. She swings one leg over, straddling Amethyst’s face. 

Being between Pearl’s legs is always a blessing; nothing better in Amethyst’s opinion than spreading your lady’s thighs and having a feast. But this whole new position is even more exciting. Pearl’s thighs quiver faintly as she holds herself just out of reach of Amethyst’s mouth. Meanwhile her sex is on full display, fuzzy with soft ginger hair and glistening and swollen, and jeez when did Pearl get this wet? 

As impatient as always, Amethyst grabs Pearl’s hips, tugging to bring Pearl to her mouth and taste her. For someone who doesn’t really eat, Pearl still has a strong flavor. Nothing earthy or sour from food. But still musky and thick and salty. Spilling all over her fat lips and tongue. Amethyst moans in delights, appreciating the thick scent also spilling out from Pearl. 

Above her, Pearl is doing most of the work. Grunting and gasping as she rocks her hips rhythmically. Sweat quickly begins to make Pearl’s skin shiny and damp and makes Pearl’s scent much stronger. Amethyst paws at Pearl’s thighs, sliding along and appreciating the hard muscle, and then reaches for Pearl’s ass, grabbing and squeezing happily. She tugs Pearl further down onto her face, exhaustion long since forgotten. 

Pearl makes long groans from deep in her chest when she ruts against Amethyst’s fat tongue. Panting hard as it runs along her clit, hitting the sensitive side of her clit, making her gasp and buckle. Thighs start shaking hard around Amethyst. 

The tip of her tongue slides though and pushes into her vagina, she licks around finding more of Pearl’s taste, nearly saturating her mouth by this point due to how wet Pearl is. Her hips keep rocking and Amethyst is so glad she doesn’t need to breathe because her nose is buried deep in Pearl’s labia and Pearl is humping so hard Amethyst is impressed by her stamina. 

“A-amethyst, ah!”

If Pearl had been trying to say something she didn’t get the chance to say it because Amethyst focuses on her clit again and she’s reduced to gripping Amethyst’s hair, hunching over, and shakily moaning. 

One hand on Pearl’s ass, another on the outside of her thigh, Amethyst encourages the increasingly sloppy but desperate thrusts of Pearl’s hips. Pearl is so close she’s panting and moaning when she isn’t panting. One hand gripped in her hair, fisted, pulling hard which makes Amethyst squint her eyes in pleasure, and the other hand is above them, holding her up on the mattress. 

Steady and steady and hot and sticky and wet and messy. Amethyst’s face is smeared with Pearl’s cum, shes humping so erratically, and Amethyst can barely peek at Pearl’s face above her. Flushed down to her shoulders, eyes screwed shut, and bottom lip wobbling. Damn.  
Pearl finally cums with a shout of Amethyst’s name. Her limbs tight and muscles spasming, thighs clenching hard. Tiny shouts that might be words but Amethyst isn’t sure, and then whimpers as she begins to climb down, hips sluggish over Amethyst’s face now. 

Soon Pearl is breathing hard and her hand finally releases Amethyst’s hair. With difficulty she tries to sit up, but is too tired ultimately and falls forward instead. Amethyst manages to awkwardly catch her, face still buried in Pearl’s crotch. 

Pearl’s post-orgasm cum tastes different but Amethyst isn’t sure how to describe it. Oh, wait, heres how: good. She cleans what she can until Pearl grunts in oversensitivity and slips off Amethyst to lay next to her. 

Licking her lips from what she can of the mess, Amethyst grins and turns to Pearl, “Better?”

Pearl’s voice is adorably hoarse, “Much, thank you.”

They’re silent as Pearl settles, bundled up in Amethyst’s arms. She likes being cuddled after sex (well at any time really but especially after sex) and Amethyst won’t deny her of that especially when she smells so musky and sweaty and good. 

She smacks her lips in the silence and then speaks, “Hey that kinda hyped me up lets have rough sex.”

Pearl groans, burying her face into Amethyst’s shoulder, “No, I’m too tired.”

“What? Pearl? The criminal? Crystal Gem warrior? Fought a thousand year war? Tired? Just because a runty Amethyst made her jizz?”

“Nnng.”

Amethyst’s grin is broad and she laughs, hugging Pearl closer, where she puts a tiny kiss. Nice.

**Author's Note:**

> i was gonna say i have a thing for senses but in hindsight if youre not lovin the sounds and smells and taste of sex then are you even having enjoyable sex????


End file.
